Fire Taste
by Baby Patomon
Summary: He was handsome. His checkered scarf, his rock-hard abs,  his strong muscles, and most of all... his rose-colored hair.


**A/N: Wouahaho... My first story... Im so psyched! This will be a NatsuxWendy paring, thank you very much, oh and on another note, I will be making tons of these stories, mostly oneshots.**

**Now, im new to the whole Lemon, Yaoi, OC, Yuri shyt. It'd be kind help to lend me a hand in those departments. Send me a message at .**

**Now, as im typing this story, which is NOW, not like now but... you get it. Anyways Im listening to Sonic 3 Music: Ice Cap Act 2 :D Enjoy the story!**

**Whoops, heheh, almost forgot... this is when Wendy joins Fairy Tail and the days she's been there. Kinda between the Oración Seis arc and the Edoras arc. Here Goes nuthin!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Now I really don't know why this is here, but it be obvious that I should own all Fairy tail Content and Merchandise. Forgive me, ****Hiro Mashima! I love you! **

* * *

**One day, at the Fairy Tail home, a very small dragon slayer was having a bit of a problem. Her problem... was, well, she didn't know yet. But every-time Natsu came rushing into the hall with intimidating taunts against Grey, her heart skipped a beat. She decided to ask Mirajane, as she would probably know something.**

"**Hey Mira, can I ask you something?" asked Wendy.**

"**Sure, what is it?" said Mira.**

"**Well, Im having a bit of a problem."**

"**Oh? What kind of Problem?"**

"**It's just that... well, I feel hot nowadays. Not the heat, I mean, but it's something..."**

"**Hmm... when do you feel hot?"**

"**When Natsu comes into the room. Im fine with his heat, it's not that, but..."**

**Just then, when Wendy looked Mira in the eye, here eyes where shining with excitement.**

**Wendy was very confused at this look on Mira's face.**

"**Wendy, I think I know your problem..."**

"**Oh really? Phew, Im sure it's nothing big...what's my problem?"**

"**Wendy... I think your in love with Natsu."**

**Wendy stared wide eyed at the white -haired beauty.**

"**W-W-What are you saying, Mira?" At Mira's remark, Wendy had a blush as red as a rose.**

"**Aha, but you are! Look, Look, here comes Natsu now! Wendy looked at Natsu, who was standing in the doorway.**

**He was handsome. His checkered scarf, his rock-hard abs, his strong muscles, and most of all... his rose-colored hair. It was all too much for Wendy once she noticed. She fainted and had a bit of a nosebleed. Natsu came scrambling over to her.**

"**Wendy! Are you all right?" Natsu said, holding her in his arms.**

* * *

"**Ahhh..." Wendy practically fainted in his arms.**

**Wendy awoke in a bed. She did not know where this was, even though she could have a hint. Just then, Natsu awoke from the wooden boards on the ceiling and came close to her face. His face was 2 inches away from hers, and it looks as if they were about to kiss. Wendy had a massive blush on her face at this.**

"**N-Natsu, whaa?" Wendy winced.**

"**Oh, your awake. If your wonderin' where this is, this is Lucy's House." Natsu grinned.**

"**L-Lucy's house? Why are we here?"**

"**Well, you fainted at the guild, and Mirajane told me to take you to Lucy's, and to make sure I held you in my arms, whatever that meant.**

**Wendy had a face at this. "Damed woman..."**

"**Huh? You say something?"**

"**Nothing! Anyway, where are Lucy, Grey and Erza?**

"**Well, Lucy is at the club with Erza, Grey is sleeping...somewhere. Happy is catching fish with Charle. And... Im here!" Natsu flashed a grin.**

"**O-Oh..." **

**Wendy looked down at her hands. It was just him in her. In a Bedroom. A boy and a girl. The things they could do... alone...**

"**Oi, Wendy? You alright? You look like you got a fever or something. Your so red."**

"**I-I am? Wendy felt her face and she was indeed red. Maybe because she was thinking about... wait! No, she shouldn't think about it again.**

**Natsu, On the other hand, was going to take this as an advantage. He did not know for what reason why Wendy was so red, but he could see his "sex appeal" or as Elfman liked to call it, "manly charms" getting into play right here. He flashed his trademark grin.**

"**Hey Wendy..."**

"**Y-Yes? What is it?"**

"**Don't you feel a little cold? Here, let me warm you up..." Natsu pulled Wendy close, hugging her tightly.**

"**I- Ahh!" Wendy was now blushing madly.**

"**Come here, stay next me it's warm..." Natsu, in his mind, was laughing like a madman.**

"**ah..ah..ah!"**

"**Don't you like this? It's so warm now... right?"**

"_Time for the finishing blow_**" Natsu thought.**

"**N-Natsu c-could you..." Wendy managed to stutter under her massive blush.**

"**Could I what? Do... this?**

**And with that, Natsu kissed her in the mouth, their tongues lashing against each other. It lasted for a long while, until Natsu broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily.**

"**It tasted good, right?" Natsu said, also blushing a little.**

"**Ahh... " Wendy finally manged to piece it together... and she , in a quick moment, while looking at Natsu, had a the blood gush from her nose. Natsu's pants were a little down, but he didn't notice.**

"**It tasted... hot and nice..." Wendy fainted.**

**Happy and Charle just looked at the two form the window.**

"**Hey, you know can we also-"**

* * *

"**No."**

**A/N: And there it is! My fist story! Finished! I hope you all like it. R/R Plz! I wanna get good ones! If you give me a good review, you'll get e-waffles! :D Bye All! Expect to hear form me soon! With stories!**

**~Baby Patomon**


End file.
